Secrets From The Heart
by Miisao-sama
Summary: Shounen-ai HieixKurama.El amor puede durar durante años y mientras sus encuentros sean constantes, ellos seguiran siendo los mismos. Una noche, Hiei visita a Kurama luego de 8 años.


Nuevo fic…jeh no tengo nada que decir, solo les aclaro que ni Hiei ni Kurama y ni los demás personajes me pertenecen (T.T buuu) y que son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi.

Dialogo: – blah blah –

Pensamientos: _Blah blah_

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Secrets from the Heart**

**Por: Lady Filth**

**Capitulo Unico: 8 años.**

**Kurama's Pov **

_Suponía que el tiempo podría hacer olvidar su persona, suponía que el tiempo podría hacerme olvidar aquellos dulces momentos junto a él, pero veo que lo único que el tiempo ha provocado es hacerme extrañarle más y más…_

_Aproximaban las 10 de la noche. Era increíble como había pasado el tiempo, era increíble pensar que hacia 8 años que no veía a su mejor amigo; y mas increíble era sentir aquellos ocho años translucir como un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

**Autor's Pov**

Un joven pelirrojo se encontraba recostado en su cama, leyendo unas cuantas guías que le ayudarían para su desempeño en el trabajo de su padrastro.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, el joven mantenía su apariencia de adolescente, gracias a ser mitad demonio. Su vida no trascurría de la rápida manera que la de un humano, aunque esto preocupara y extrañara un poco a sus familiares al no notar envejecimiento alguno en Kurama, mas conocido como Shuichi...

Mantenía su mirada verde y cansada fija en las guías que debía estudiar, pero su mente no lo acompañaba allí, ésta estaba perdida pensando en su antiguo compañero al que más extrañaba de los que alguna vez fueron el Reikai Tantei.

_Hacia tanto que…_

– Que no te veo…. – término de decir una frase que había surgido en su mente. Debía admitir que lo extrañaba.

Cerro sus ojos unos momentos y dejo las guías a un lado. – Hiei…– suspiro con pesadez mientras con sus manos restregaba sus adormilados ojos.

– ¿Porque llamas tanto? – de pronto una vez se manifestó en su cuarto el cual Kurama suponía que no había nadie mas que él.

Salto de asombro y giro automáticamente su mirada hacia donde provenía aquella gruesa y a la vez conocida voz.

Sus dulces ojos parecieron brillar más de lo normal y su corazón comenzó a palpitar más agitadamente en el momento en que reconoció el rostro del personaje intruso en su cuarto.

Como sucedía en todos sus sueños, frente a la cama donde el se recostaba estaba aquella persona por la cual hacia velado durante aquellos 8 años, apoyando su espalda en el alfeizar de la ventana del pelirrojo, arrogantemente de brazos cruzados…No había duda de que…

_¡Es Hiei!_ – Hiei!! – en un impulso el pelirrojo se sentó en su cama. ¿Como no había notado su presencia? Y cómo él había entrado con tanta facilidad hasta su cuarto?!

– Aun dejas la ventana abierta, Kurama, ¿esperabas que yo viniera? – su rostro estaba ensombrecido pero sonreía sarcásticamente. La voz el Jaganshi se había agravado bastante. Se movió de su posición para cerrar la ventana por la cual había entrado como lo hacia hace 8 años atrás.

Una vez más no supo como contestar el pelirrojo. Sentía la necesitad de decirle y preguntarle tantas cosas a su amigo. Pero solo se limito a examinar el cuerpo del jaganshi.

Pareciera que el tiempo que estuvo en el Makai le había favorecido mucho, hasta el punto de hacer sus músculos mas notables a pesar de la típica capa negra que cubría su cuerpo, cuerpo el cual había ganado algunos centímetros de más y con esto, Kurama estaba seguro que Kuwabara no lo molestaría por su estatura.

– Kitsune – la voz de su compañero le hizo pestañear algunas veces para salir una vez mas de sus pensamientos – ¿No piensas venir a saludarme? – inesperadamente el pelinegro extendió sus brazos como si esperara un abrazo de su amigo pelirrojo, dejándole ver a éste la mirada mas madura y segura del medio koorime.

El pelirrojo volvió a susurrar el nombre de su compañero al notar la inusual actitud pasiva que mostraba este.

Al ver tal acción, no lo pensó ni una vez y se levanto de la cama casi de un salto, corriendo una corta distancia hasta alcanzar el cuerpo de Hiei para atraparlo y encerrarlo en un afectivo abrazo. Entonces comprobó que la altura del koorime era casi la misma que la altura del pelirrojo. – Te extrañe, Hiei…. – susurro entre suspiros de emoción. Casi no lo podía creer ya que comenzaba a hacerse la idea de que no lo volvería a ver jamás.

Conociendo la actitud de Hiei, todo se puede esperar.

Cerro lentamente sus ojos cuando sintió los brazos de su compañero rodearle también y suspirar profundamente, haciendo que su pecho y el de kurama se rozaran suave y dulcemente.

– hn, tonto kitsune…– Para cualquiera aquella frase parecería un insulto, pero para Kurama significaba mucho ya que hacia años que no lo escuchaba. Se abrazo mas al cuerpo del koorime mientras este acariciaba discretamente su cabeza con la suya.

La pareja de amigos mantuvo el abrazo durante algunos segundos hasta que los brazos del medio koorime fueron soltando lentamente el cuerpo del kitsune – No has cambiado en nada – examino cuando quedo frente a frente con el pelirrojo. Claro que no cambiaria, ¡estaba tal cual como la ultima vez que lo vio!.. Aunque podía asegurar que su rojo cabello ya no era tan claro y brillante como en aquel entonces.

El pelirrojo sonrió suavemente. A pesar de ser tan intimo con Hiei, no podía evitar sentir sus mejillas ruborizadas al volver a verlo. Y eso se debía a su pequeño secreto…– No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Hiei…– sus verdes ojos se fijaron en los rojos rubíes de Hiei. – Has cambiado bastante – _ya no pareces un niño…_susurro para si en sus pensamientos

– Entrenar todos los días tiene sus beneficios – susurro mostrando sus blancos colmillos mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a sentarse a la cama del pelirrojo. – Hasta tu cuarto se mantiene igual – murmuro inspeccionando el lugar. Aun podía ver los libros de la escuela ningen de Kurama en el escritorio.

– jeh…– El oji esmeralda no supo qué responder ante aquel comentario de su compañero. Imitó la acción de Hiei y fue a sentarse junto a él en la cama, preocupándose de quedar lo más cerca posible de él. Era algo que no podía evitar. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí Hiei? – pregunto luego de una suave pausa de silencio.

– Vine a ver como estaban las cosas por aquí – susurro – además, a ver a Yukina y asegurarme de que el bobo de Kuwabara no siga insistiendo en cortejarla – su mirada reflejo fastidio al imaginarse a Kuwabara tratando de conquistar a su gemela.

Kurama no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada bajita, tratando de esconderla bajo su mano que se mantenía un su boca. Ese era el Hiei que tanto había extrañado en todo ese tiempo…. – No tienes remedio…– murmuro entre pequeñas risitas.

–¡¿Que dices Kitsune?! – El intento de Kurama por hacer que Hiei no escuchara aquella frase fue fallido. Ahora se encontraba frente a un Hiei frunciendo el ceño.

– N-nada, nada – levando sus manos mientras le sonreía a su amigo.

– hmp – Hiei pereció no querer insistir mas en el asunto y giro su mirada hacia la cama – ¿Aun vas a la escuela ningen? – pregunto al notar sobre las sabanas unas guías que parecían de estudio.

– No – el pelirrojo bajo mirada hasta las hojas que observaba Hiei, pasando una fina y laga mano sobre ellas, rozando las hojas con la punta de sus dedos – Ahora trabajo en la empresa de mi padrastro – las miro con un poco de pesadez. No sentía ganas de estudiar, y mucho menos ahora que tenía la compañía de Hiei.

– ¿Y debes estudiar aun? – Hiei parecía ser una caja de preguntas sobre el mundo ningen, y Kurama estaba dispuesto a contestarlas todas.

– Es para perfeccionar mi desempeño en la empresa – susurro aun mirando las guías, tomándolas suavemente sin levantarlas de la cama.

– Los ningen y sus estupideces – Hiei frunció el ceño y tomo las guías, rozando la mano del pelirrojo que aun las sostenía

– Hiei…–

– Solo quiero verlas, no las quemaré – aseguro mientras comenzaba a leerlas, tratando de entender alguna y otra cosa, aunque le fuera difícil para él.

El pelirrojo suspiro y se cruzo de piernas mientras veía divertido como Hiei a ratos fruncía el ceño y gruñía quizás al no entender nada en esas hojas. El pelirrojo se divertía al ver aquellas expresiones en su rostro que aun mantenía ciertas facciones casi infantiles…Esa era una de las actitudes que amaba del koorime. No lo podía negar.

– Al diablo con esto, no entiendo nada – luego de unos cuantos segundos el koorime dejo las hojas a un lado, fastidiado. No entendía cómo el pelirrojo pudo haberse acostumbrado a tanta complejidad humana.

Frunció el seño al notar que Kurama aun lo miraba sonriendo tierna y comprensivamente – ¿Qué tanto miras? –

Kurama pestañeo unas cuantas veces y negó con su cabeza suavemente mientras aun sonreía – Tu cuerpo puede haber cambiado, pero en el fondo aun sigues siendo el gruñón Hiei de siempre – Recorrió los ojos de Hiei por unos segundos.

– Calla de una vez – fastidiado el koorime se sentó en la cama de piernas y brazos cruzados como un indio.

Kurama volvió a dejar escapar una carcajada discreta, esta vez sin tener cuidado de esconderla de Hiei y se recostó en la cama apoyándose en su vientre – Tengo razón de que sigues siendo el gruñón de siempre – miro una vez mas a Hiei para luego tomar las guías y ordenar las paginas por numero ya que Hiei las había desordenado completamente.

– ¡hmp! –

– ¿Y Hiei? ¿Por cuanto tiempo te quedaras aquí? – comento el pelirrojo luego de haber terminado de ordenar las hojas.

– No lo se…una semana...– Hiei se acomodo mejor en la cama y ahora apoyaba su espalda en el espaldar de la cama del pelirrojo.

– Podrías quedarte mas tiempo…– susurro el pelirrojo suavemente bajando la mirada. Una semana era bastante poco luego de tener 8 años sin ver a su Hiei….su buen amigo Hiei a quien jamás le declararía su amor…

_No era novedad saber que el kitsune ex ladrón sentía ciertos sentimientos escondidos por el medio koorime…._

Hiei pareció percatarse de el ligero dejo de tristeza en el rostro de su amigo – O podría quedarme por mas tiempo, aun no lo sé, Kurama – dijo esto con la intención de alegrar un poco mas a su compañero. Por Kurama podría quedarse toda una vida a su lado…pero había algo llamado orgullo que no se lo impedía...

_Y tampoco le permitía admitir aquel sentimiento llamado amor que sentía por Kurama….Claro, él no lo admitiría, jamás se rebajaría a sentir aquella debilidad de sentimientos…._

El pelirrojo sonrió entre dientes al escuchar eso de parte de Hiei…El tiempo que fuera, trataría de disfrutarlo al máximo junto con él – Bien – se acomodo mejor en la cama para mirar a su compañero – ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto casualmente como hacia años no lo hacia.

El pelinegro lo miro por unos segundos – hmp – con ese simple monosílabo Hiei sabia que Kurama lo entendería a la perfección.

– Bien – Kurama sonrió mas abiertamente – Iré a la cocina a hacerte algo de comer – Se levantó de golpe de su cama y se encamino a su cocina. Hacía años que no volvía a sentirse tan lleno de vida…y todo gracias a la llegada del Jaganshi…

_¡A volver a cocinar para dos!_ Se dijo anímicamente en su mente mientras ya encendía la cocina y preparaba el sartén.

Se había independizado totalmente hace 3 años y ya era dueño de su propia casa a sólo unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de su madre Shiori que ahora vivía junto a Shuiichi su hermanastro y su padrastro Hatanaka

Algunas veces a la semana Kurama les iba a visitar como cualquier hijo lo hace. Se sentía feliz de saber lo orgullosa que estaba su madre con él y eso le motivaba a quedarse en el mundo humano y no abandonar esta vida como lo había pensado alguna vez.

Realmente, la vida humana era mas tranquila que la vida que debería llevar como demonio en el Makai…

Claro que, la vida en el mundo humano también tenía sus desventajas y una de ellas era no poder estar tan cerca de Hiei. Después de todo, el Youkai de Fuego siempre había despreciado a la raza humana….

– Ah, Kurama, una vez mas piensas demasiado…. – Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. Desdió dejar de pensar tanto y comenzar a cocinar algún bocadillo para Hiei…

– Y siempre hablas solo, Kurama – una voz sarcástica resonó de pronto a sus espaldas, lo que le hizo por unos segundos sentir escalofríos…

El pelirrojo se giro instintivamente para descubrir al Youkai de brazos cruzados apoyado en una de las paredes de la cocina.

Kurama no había notado su presencia…otra vez…

– Y tu siempre espiándome, Hiei – Kurama le contesto de la misma forma sarcástica a Hiei mientras sonreía.

– No es mi culpa que no sientas mi presencia – El pelinegro miro desafiante a las bellas esmeraldas de su compañero. Extrañaba aquellas discusiones amistosas…

Kurama sonrió pensando lo mismo que Hiei – Insisto en decir que gran parte de ti no ha cambiado – comento anímicamente y volvió a su labor de cocinar, teniendo en mente la mirada de su compañero sobre él.

Hiei no dijo alguna otra palabra y se dedico a observar la retaguardia de su compañero, tan bien delineada como siempre y ahora quizás con una cintura mas angosta y una cadera mas ancha…pero…. _¡¿en qué pensaba?!_

– Deja de pensar estupideces, Hiei…– Sin querer aquella frase escapo de los labios del Jaganshi mientras se daba cuenta en qué forma pensaba en su 'amigo'

– Veo que no soy el único que habla consigo mismo en voz alta – la voz divertida de Kurama le hizo abrir una vez mas sus ojos para tener el rostro del pelirrojo a sólo unos cuantos centímetros del suyo, tan sonriente y mostrando un ligero rubor en sus tersas mejillas…

Hiei jamás entendió el porqué de aquel rubor en el rostro del kitsune…

– hmp…B-baka – El medio koorime se sorprendió por unos momentos pero luego recobro la cordura y desvió su mirada molesta lejos del rostro de Kurama.

Escucho unas suaves risitas por parte del Kitsune – No hay razón para enfadarse, Hiei. – Kurama dirigió con su mano el rostro de Hiei para que le mirase una vez más – Tu comida ya esta sobre la mesa…– sonrió traviesamente y llevo a Hiei a la mesa del comedor.

_Kitsune astuto_…Susurro Hiei mientras era guiado hasta el comedor por Kuala quien caminaba frente a él.

– ¿Por qué preparaste dos platos? – preguntó el Youkai una vez sentado en la mesa, notando frente a él otro plato.

Kurama se sentó al frente de Hiei – Porque no he comido desde que llegue del trabajo – susurro – Y porque quise acompañarte a comer – sonrió. No entendía el porqué, pero aquella noche no había sentido apetito. Era como si inconcientemente supiera de la inesperada llegada de su compañero…

– hmp – El demonio decidió no seguir cuestionando al Kitsune y probó un poco del alimento preparado por Kurama.

Como acto de magia, sus ojos se abrieron al sentir el sabor de aquella comida en su paladar…

– ¿Y? ¿Te gustó?– pregunto el Kitsune divertido al ver la reacción del koorime.

Hiei le miro unos segundos _¿Qué si le había gustado? ¡Mucho más que eso!_ – ¿Desde cuando eres tan buen cocinero? – Hiei levanto una ceja fingiendo sorpresa. Lo hacia sólo para molestar ya que sabia que Kurama no cocinaba nada mal…Pero ahora se había superado notablemente….

Kurama fingió irritación – Desde la vez que me dijiste que cocinaba horrible – hizo mas dramática su actuación creando con sus labios un tierno puchero.

El pelinegro sonrió con maldad – Creo que comenzare a decírtelo mas seguido – dicho esto comenzó a devorar el alimento con entusiasmo…

_Si le gusto…_Pensó con triunfo el pelirrojo mientras terminaba su actuación y miraba tiernamente a Hiei.

Decidió no comentar nada y se limito solo a suspirar y comenzar a probar su alimento también.

Aquella pequeña cena paso con prisa y Hiei, luego de devorar 3 platos mas volvió a su lugar a apoyarse en la pared de la cocina a observar ahora como Kurama limpiaba los platos…

Su mente le jugaba jugarretas mientras observaba a la figura pelirroja de espaldas otra vez… _¿Qué pasaría si me acercara por su espalda y le abrazara? ¿Kurama se molestaría? Seguro que si…Se reiría al saber que siento algo tan entupido como el amor por él…_Se repetía una y mil veces el demonio mirando fijamente las caderas de Kurama otra vez. Claro que no le diría que le amaba y que lo primero que pensó cuando atravesó el portara del Makai hacia en Ningenkai fue sólo venir a verle….

– ¡Jaganshi Hiei! – un grito de Kurama le hizo elevar su mirada hasta el rostro del pelirrojo que le observaba por sobre su hombro.

– ¿hu?...– murmuro tratando de poner alguna expresión inocente.

– ¿Que estabas mirando? – Ahora Kurama estaba encarando al koorime y ya no le daba la retaguardia como anteriormente_. ¿Acaso Hiei miraba sus…?._

Fingió molestia mientras llevaba sus manos a su cintura.

_Me descubrió ¬¬U_…. – Nada…– Trató de no hacer tan obvio su sonrojo desviando la mirada del pelirrojo. Estaba tan concentrado observando 'eso' de Kurama que no se percato que éste lo vigilaba… Que vulnerable había sido.

– No yo vi que mirabas 'nada' – Kurama abandono su molestia y sonrío mientras su sonrojo aumentaba en sus mejillas.

Como resultado de esa sonrisa Hiei se sonrojó aun más y ya era imposible ocultarlo…– Baka…– se limito a decir y salió de la cocina rumbo al cuarto de kurama.

Kurama sin preocuparse por la actitud de su compañero sólo se apoyo en cualquier mueble cercano a él y suspiro.

Con solo ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hiei era suficiente para saber que el koorime le miraba cierta parte de su cuerpo. _Es un pervertido…_se dijo en su mente.

Llevo sus manos a sus mejillas como queriendo quitarse el rubor aunque fuera imposible y luego decidió seguir a Hiei hasta su cuarto, percatándose de pagar todas las luces de la cocina y del comedor.

Entro silenciosamente solo para descubrir al koorime que se preparaba para salir del cuarto por la ventana.

– ¡Hiei! – Al ver esto el pelirrojo no pudo evitar gritar su nombre.

El pelinegro se sorprendió por unos segundos y se giro a encarar a un pelirrojo sorprendido por su propio grito – ¿Kitsune? – preguntó confundido.

– ¿Te vas?...– fue lo único que pudo preguntar el pelirrojo. Ahora sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza ¡no debió gritar así! Pero debía hacerlo…

– Hn…No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Y tú ya debes dormir – susurro girándose a la ventana una vez más y la abrió.

En el momento en que levanto una pierna sobre el afeizar de la ventana unos insistentes brazos le sujetaron por la cintura – ¡Kurama! – grito entre confundido y quizás un poco asustado – ¡¿Que haces?! – preguntó mientras trataba de no perder el equilibro con un kitsune que se aferraba a él e intentaba entrarlo al cuarto.

– No te vallas…– Tres simples palabras llenas de emoción que hicieron que el pelinegro dejara de insistir. _El kitsune y sus cursilerías una vez mas…_

– ¿Porque?...– Sabia que era tonto preguntar pero tenia que por lo menos saberlo…Saber que había por lo menos alguien en el mundo que pensaba en el más de una vez al día…

– Porque te extraño…–

– Solo pensaba irme al árbol que esta al costado de tu casa – El demonio bajo su mirada a ver aquellos brazos que ahora se aferraban a él con mas insistencia dejando impregnado en su ropa el aroma a rosas que emanaba el kitsune.

Al no obtener respuesta del pelirrojo suspiro e insistió una vez más en salir por la ventana….Mala jugada

– ¡No! – cuando ya comenzaba a mover su cuerpo el kitsune grito y esta vez le tiro con mas fuerza haciendo que Hiei perdiera el equilibrio y como resultado cayeran al piso del cuarto de Kurama uno sobre otro.

El pelirrojo jadeo ante aquella caída y más aun al sentir un peso que aprisionaba su cuerpo contra el piso.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos sólo para encontrarse con unos bellos rojos ojos que lo miraban con indecisión y molestia. _Rayos kurama..._ Se reprocho mentalmente al notar ahora a un Hiei sobre él mientras ambos estaban tirados en el piso.

Por suerte el koorime había alcanzado a apoyar sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Kurama para evitar caer más sobre él y sólo sus rostros estaban separados uno con el otro.

La mente de Kurama trabajaba a mil para tratar de disculparse pero lo único que lograba era sonrojarse mucho mas – y-yo…Yo…. – Ni unas disculpas era capaz de articular en esos momentos…

– Mira lo que provocas – Hiei susurro esto cortando el intento fallido de Kurama por disculparse. Sus ojos sin querer comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Kurama, cada centímetro de esa exquisita piel que le gustaría algún día probar y más aun aquellos hinchados y rosados labios que se mantenían entreabiertos parecían querer tentarlo a besarlos apasionadamente como tantas veces lo había soñado…

Su vista se clavo en su boca.

– Hiei…– Kurama susurro el nombre de su amigo al notar que este miraba fijamente sus labios…

Hiei frunció el ceño y se acerco su rostro hasta quedar a solo milímetros del de Kurama – calla – susurro sintiendo el aliento nervioso de su compañero.

Pero el orgullo fue mas fuerte en ese momento y lo único que Hiei se limito a hacer fue a rozar discretamente una de las mejillas del pelirrojo con el torso de su mano para luego levantarse lentamente y extender una mano para ayudar el pelirrojo a ponerse de pie también.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? – preguntó el koorime con un fastidio fingido cuando el pelirrojo aun no tomaba su mano.

– ¿eh? – el pelirrojo pareció salir de su shock y levanto su mirada para ver a Hiei.

– Toma mi mano, Kurama – susurro esto con todo el fastidio que pudo aunque por dentro se divertía ver al Kitsune así de despistado.

– Si…– Kurama tomo la mano del koorime quien le ayudo a ponerse de pie – ¿Te quedaras? – pregunto una vez que ya estuvo a la altura de Hiei.

– Creo que no tengo opción…– el pelinegro reprocho y soltó suavemente la mano de su compañero.

Kurama sonrió suavemente y miro el reloj en su mesita de noche _¡¿2 de la madrugada?! La hora se había pasado volando! Será mejor que me acueste…_

El pelirrojo sin decir nada se encamino rápidamente a su armario para sacar que el un pijama de dos piezas – ¿Hiei? –

– ¿hn?...– El youkai solo le miraba luego de haber cerrado la ventana por la cual hace unos minutos quiso salir.

– ¿podrías girarte? –

Estuvo listo por unos segundos par contestar 'No' pero la mirada de cachorro de Kurama se lo impidió – Como sea…– se giro fastidiado mirando hacia la ventana.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se sentó en la cama para proceder a cambiarse de ropa sin notar que ahora cierto koorime observaba deleitado su reflejo en el vidrio de su ventana…

– Listo, Hiei…– al escuchar la voz de Kurama Hiei se giro admirarle con su nueva ropa de esas que usan los ningen para dormir, obviamente de color rosa el cual era el color preferido el kitsune.

_No podía negar que le asentaba divinamente_

– hmp – pero claro que eso no lo diría en voz alta.

El pelirrojo no se preocupo de tratar de entender el pequeño monosílabo de Hiei y solo comenzó a acomodarse en su cama. Las guías que debía estudiar habían quedado olvidadas en su escritorio….

Hiei sin tampoco emitir palabra alguna, camino algunos pasos hacia el rincón más oscuro del cuarto del pelirrojo, donde allí se sentaría y dormiría.

– Hiei…– cuando la única luz de la lámpara fue apagada, un susurro casi tímido se hizo escuchar en el cuarto.

– hn…– un demonio casi dormido contestó al llamado del pelirrojo y abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a un Kurama semi sentando en su cama – ¿no piensas dormirte? –

El pelirrojo callo algunos segundos – Ven…– sin poder decir mas el pelirrojo abrió las sábanas de su cama, y se corrió un poco más adentro de ésta para dejar un espacio.

Hiei ahora mantenía sus dos ojos abiertos mirando interrogante la acción del pelirrojo ¿acaso quería que durmiera en la misma cama junto a él?

– ¿Por que?...–

– Porque no quiero que duermas en el piso de nuevo…–

El demonio podría seguir protestando pero temía que volviera a suceder lo de hace algunos minutos cuando trato de salir por la ventana del pelirrojo.

Suspiro profundamente levantándose de su rincón y caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a la cama del pelirrojo, teniendo siempre presente que éste le seguía sigilosamente con su mirada.

Sin quitar la mirada del rostro del pelirrojo se fue quitando lentamente su blanca bufanda y su negra capa quedando solo con sus pantalones puestos y lentamente se metió en la cama del pelirrojo quien no podría haberse céntimo más feliz en ese momento.

Kurama se acurruco cerca del cuerpo del pelinegro cuando este ya estuvo cómodo entre las sabanas del pelirrojo – gracias Hiei…–

– hn…– el pelinegro recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos y miro al techo con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas a pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto de Kurama.

Y sin poder evitarlo Hiei, Kurama se acerco hasta pasar un brazo por su torso y apoyar su cabeza en uno de sus pectorales – Buenas noches, Hiei – susurro manteniendo sus ojos serrados y una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios, el pelirrojo.

– n-noches Kurama…– susurro el ojicarmin mirando ahora el cuerpo del pelirrojo que descansaba cerca del suyo.

Guardo silencio mientras se concertaba en escuchar su respiración calma combinada con la de Kurama.

Se corazón de demonio le decía que disfrutaría todo el tiempo que se quedara con Kurama y quien sabe, si alguno de esos días cuando caminen juntos por la plaza de la ciudad él acorrale al pelirrojo contra un árbol y le confiese lo que siente en verdad…

O sólo bese sus labios mientras duerme…Y quizás entonces ciertos corazones se confesarían el uno al otro un secreto amor que habían se escondido durante tantos años.

**Fin**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Buuueeeh… Espero que les haya gustado n.n…neeh se que deveria seguir los otros pero sqe este se me ocurrio n.nU jejejee…neh Quise dejarles un final abierto para que se imaginen como seria la declaracion de estos dos nxn. me gustaria saber que opinan de él sipi? Nos leemos!

Adiu!

**Lady.Filth**


End file.
